


DAFFODILS

by Q (ANONiM0USE)



Series: LOVE IS A GAME [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, BAMF Choi Twins, Chatroom Style Fic, F/F, F/M, Headcanon Accepted, Implied Relationships, Multi, POV Yoosung Kim, PTSD, Prequel, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Video & Computer Games, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONiM0USE/pseuds/Q
Summary: Before the coffee shop AU that nobody wanted-There was that otome game MC that I don't know if anybody wanted! Based on the Tumblr Prompt: How would the RFA+Saeran react if MC was an otome game character?Mysterious Messages~[Hella canon divergent/set in the AI-verse][The first person to play the game is Yoosung - so Yoosung's choices][This is going to be a long one and can be read without reading AI]





	1. Chapter 1

They came from nowhere.

And nowhere was where they found themselves - covered in the smoke and fires of creation.

Nothing but dead silence greeted them for they were alive.

The reformed hackers leave first, one promising to keep in touch, keep them informed, as the other's gaze scalds them from a distance.

They're missing someone.

Someone is missing them.

The actor leaves next - confused is his role; there is no one willing to act in theirs anymore but him - lashing out at the Business Man and the Artist.

For once, the Innocent simply watches.

Because he remembers.

He knows.

The Flower had almost killed the Artist and himself.

And he's at a loss of what to do.

So he stays quiet.

He watches.

And he notices first-

"Mysterious Messages?"

The girl on the icon is Alice.

It's undeniably her.

With her red glasses over icy yet kind blue eyes and reddish blonde hair held up by a simple black bow.

She winks at him invitingly and he begins to read.


	2. EXTRA! EXTRA! NEW GAME RELEASED!

》 **MYSTERIOUS MESSAGES** 《

_created by Daffodil, co._

_**T**_  Teen

|1 Million Downloads|4.7|Simulation|Entertai  
☆☆☆☆☆

Male oriented dating messenger game. Call/text/video as well as chat systems provided.

During trying to perform a good deed, you stumble across an app called Mysterious Messages and discover it is connected to a group of attractive girls. You are asked to help them continue a secret fundraising association and from there the story unfolds...

[ updates: new route/ bug fixes ]

☆☆☆☆ Alex Right

Can totally get why girls love this type of thing so much. All of them are pretty realistic and it's hilarious to watch my gf freak out over Hestia and that girl in the Reset Store flirt with me. The story is pretty confusing tho.... I keep getting that I've only completed 45%?? Is this a glitch???

☆☆☆☆☆  A Gooogle User

This is a well-written piece and sometimes borders on terrifyingly realistic. This isn't about me coming into the app to rescue some stereotypical females (though they do fit pretty well into their archetypes) - I'm mistrusted and there is a surprisingly real panic attack. I downloaded this game because so many ads showed it as an amazing game and also what do you expect? - boredom. The voice acting is top notch and both the animation of the girls video chatting with you and the writing style are just phenomenal. These girls seem to be just normal girls that you'd find on the street. Sometimes they say some particularly cheesy lines or (in 50's case) some particularly graphic ones but all of them take it as a joke. What surprised me was the show of some real world issues - a Djinn, bad relationships and abusive families. I'm really looking forward to that 50 route - that voice actress sounded like she was actually screaming when she killed you in the Bad End.

☆☆☆☆ Kawai Yandere

A-yeong Han in A-yeong Hot  
13/10 protect all the babes and kill the Moon and Sun

☆☆☆☆☆ This Is False

Who'd you kill, fuck and marry?

I did 50, Alice then Bebe.

Replies  
A GooooGle User 7  
None, your mom and Hestia.

Unknown   
You, what the hell?, L.

 


	3. PR0LOGUE

_ANONYMOUS_ |¤| _has entered the chatroom_

 ________ | ^_^| _has entered the chatroom_

 

¤ [Hello..? Can somebody see this?]

  
______________  
< Yes, I can > 《 **selected** 》

< Who the hell are you? >

< Are you the owner of this phone? >

< What is this app anyway? >  
______________

  
^_^ [Yes, I can]

¤ [Oh, thank goodness! I was starting to get worried that this wouldn't work.]

  
___________  
< What wouldn't work? > 《 **selected** 》

< Who are you? >  
___________

  
^_^ [What wouldn't work?]

¤ [...]

¤ [Anyways]

¤ [I really need your help.]

  
_________________  
< Why would I help u? >

< ur crazy >

< Wrong number. > 《 **selected** 》

< How can I help? >  
_______________

  
¤ [Liar, liar~]

¤ [Isn't this _________?]

¤ [I need your help.]

¤ [please]

¤ [It won't take long.]

  
___________

< What do you want? > 《 **selected** 》

< How do you know my name? >  
___________

  
^_^ [ What do you want?]

¤ [ ha ha ]

¤ [no need to be so hostile]

¤ [I just need you to give something to someone for me ~]

  
< What is it? > 《 **selected** 》

  
^_^ [What is it?]

¤ [This phone... it isn't yours, right?]

^_^ [ Right.]

○ admin ○ [... Don't worry. Your ability to choose in this will soon come back. I'm simply steering you towards the Good Ending faster.]

¤ [Thank you for not lying to me.]

¤ [That would have been... unfortunate.]

¤ [Anyways, I need you to take the phone to the original owner for me.]

¤ [I thought it belonged to you so I put it in your bag before I left the country.]

¤ [But! No worries~]

¤ [I have the address now.]

¤ [ _Here_.]

_______________

</ click link />

</ hesitate />

< This is suspicious...> 《 **selected** 》

_________________

^_^ [This is suspicious.]

¤ [hahaha]

¤ [haha]

¤ [Would you believe me if I said that I was a Good Samaritan?]

¤ [no?]

¤ [then how about a picture?]

¤ [ _college_student.jpg_ ]

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
It is a picture of an attractive girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and soft seafoam green eyes smiling up at the camera with the backdrop of a train racing behind her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

¤ [do you trust me now?]

________

</ click link /> 《 **selected** 》

</ heasitate >

________

¤ [Thank you~]

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 _You head to the address; arriving at a modern apartment someways off the edge of the city. It is still close to a supermarket and other stores but it is rendered dangerously unnoticeable by a larger business complex in front of it. Which explained why there was a keypad lock instead of a normal one_.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

¤ [do you see a keypad?]

¤ [because you should~]

  
_____

< nope, I don't see one. I'm sorry >

< umm... yes? How am I supposed to go in? > 《 **selected** 》  
_____

  
^_^ [umm...yes? How am I supposed to go in?]

¤ [here's a _code_ ]

¤ [and don't worry about it too much]

¤ [the owner seems to be very understanding]

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_The code is 9-YG13. And the moment that you input it, the door creaks open slowly, eerily, and looking through the small crack, you can't see anyone inside._

\-------------------------------------------------------------

¤ [don't worry]

¤ [after all, you're just there to drop off their cell phone~]

¤ [plus you can show them this chatroom]

¤ [r1Ght?]

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_It wasn't like you could afford a phone on your own but your morals wouldn't let you keep the phone for yourself. And you'd already come all this way. You push open the door slowly and step into the hallway before the door suddenly slams shut behind you-_

\-------------------------------------------------------------

¤ [It'll be much more fun from now on]

¤ [I promise~]

¤ [01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101]

# /<_'vCor=uPt3d$fįłə>

  
01001000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00001010 01001000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00001010 01001000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000

  
  __________ | ^_^| _has recieved 13 hourglasses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Expect good things to come in threes~  
> 2\. What should Yoosung's name be?  
> 3\. Remember to read and leave a review!


	5. Alice Sabaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://mysteriousmessageswiki.alicesabaku.com/routeinformation_pg1
> 
> _
> 
> If you don't know what you're getting into, it's always helpful to know that no one else knows either.

ALICE SABAKU ( **AL1C3♡♡♡** ) 

* * *

* * *

 

  * 23 years old
  * Pisces
  * 100% willing to fight, 200% too tired
  * Computer programmer for LOLOL
  * An anxious himedere with schizophrenia 
  * Really likes makeup but hates having to wash it off
  * Japanese-American 
  * Hated New York, casually hates Seoul but adores Osana
  * Keeps track of the game pretty well and was the first one to figure out that [censored]’s little virus was starting to spread and affect the others
  * Was apart of the sixth server - and didn't have to deal with Yandere![censored] until the fifth loop
  * # _nosleepsquad_
  * Does 57% of things because someone told her not to 
  * Most of her chatrooms start at 3am and end around 11:59pm 
  * Speaks with NUMB3R0L0GY because people consistently confuse her handwritten letters for numbers as a kid
  * 1st Route of MysteryM : the cutesy tsundere who lost her best friend that no one will speak about 
  * Has fuschia hearts and neon green hourglasses
  * Will call at 12 am “ _hey, you. are you sleeping_?”



Relationships 

  * Doesn't trust Hestia and during that route, often hints at people called Space Boy, Genie and Sunshine who trusted her but are nowhere to be found 
  * If you can get either Bebe or Ayeong to vouch for your loyalty (perform a favor for them on Days 3 and 5), you can earn 2 hearts a day just by appearing 
  * Respects Nine but if you bring up some of the things that Nine has done [including {spoiler}] then their relationship will dissolve 



Endings

  * **Bad Ending 1** : If you feed into her delusions, she'll lose grip on reality and run off to join the Glass Heart Society. 50 can't reverse the timeline and you'll have to restart from the beginning. 
  * **Bad Ending 2:** If you insult her dreams and miss 60% of the phone calls but get all 30 guests, you will lose the ability to interact with her at the party. You get the last chatroom: Fellow Workaholic 
  * _Updated July 13 20XX_ : **Bad Ending 3** : You feed into the delusion of you coming to ‘save’ her, flirt with everyone, ignore 50’s help, you get the Yandere!Alice who will kill everyone and right before she arrives to the apartment, the game will crash and a message will appear: “ ** _WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER SAVIOR_** _[link]_ ” before it restarts. 
  * Nobody has gotten her **Good Ending** yet as this is a relatively new game and no one has even gotten through 50% but
  * Her **Normal Ending** (you get at least 21 guests and convince Alice to stay calm and trust everyone) features a phone call, a VN cut scene and you receive the achievement **_This Was Just The Beginning_**. 



Trivia

  * Favorite foods = fresh-baked melonpan and nabak-kimchi (vegetable and fruit kimchi) 
  * Can briefly see into alternative realities but it seems to give her a headache and can also summon characters from LOLOL for five minutes. 
  * Pro-Djinn as Evangeline was a Shadow Djinn in-game 



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning, Alice's route deals with mental health issues and triggers as well as relationships. It's pretty telling to have her be the first route.


End file.
